A Vampire Halloween
by 1WitchFan
Summary: It's Halloween! And Kaname has agreed to take Yuki and Zero trick or treating. But will Zero behave when he finds out about Kaname taking his friends to? And will Yuki be scared of them? Read to find out!


_**Sum:**_ It's Halloween! And Kaname has agreed to take Yuki and Zero trick or treating. But will Zero behave when he finds out about Kaname taking his friends to? And will Yuki be scared of them? Read to find out!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This one-shot was inspired by reading Halloween fanfictions of Yuki and Kaname when they were young! Making me want to write something cute to! And in this Fanfiction Yuki is 8 and views Zero, who is 13, to be an older brother and nothing else. Kaname and the VK's are 16. Please enjoy!

 _ **WARNING! PURE CUTENESS! FAIR WARNING!**_

(=**************************=)

Kaname was walking down the Headmaster's street with his friends from the Night Class and sighed again to Aido's question.

"Why are we here again?!" He complained loudly as children ran around them as Vampires, Witches, Ghosts, Demons, and Bunnies.

Kaname turned to a little boy as he yelled at him,

"Hey, Mister!"

Kaname looked at him and smiled as the little boy dressed up as a real "Vampire" said

"I like your costume!"

He then ran away with his older brother and little sister, while his parents smiled at Kaname and walked behind them. Kaname didn't really understand the insulating holiday when humans pretend to be Vampires and what not. But if he got to spend time with his little Yuki, then he wouldn't complain.

But he was regretting bring his friends.

"I told you Aido, I told a friend of mine I'll take his adoptive children out tonight and I will do it."

"Why Lord Kaname?" Ruka asked him.

Kaname was getting frustrated and told them,

"I can ask the same of you guys since you are following me. It's personal."

Tukama smiled and asked without thinking

"Are we taking your dear girl out?"

Ruka turned red with anger as she asked

"Your dear girl?"

Kaname sighed and said to himself

"I'm regretting letting them come." then he turned and said to them, "You will NOT scare her."

Akatsuki smiled and nodded saying

"She must be very special to have won your heart Lord Kaname."

He smiled as they started walking up the Headmaster driveway and said

"She is."

Ruka looked away with jealousy as the door opened and they heard a little girl scream happily

"KANAME!"

Kaname bent down and opened his arms out as he caught her and picked her up. Swinging her around in circles above him as she giggled and finally he brought her down and hugged her tightly. He then rested her on his left hip as she rubbed her little nose against his, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he held her to him.

To say that his friends were shocked was an understatement.

Yuki looked at Kaname and said

"Guess what I am for Halloween."

Kaname looked at her outfit and saw that she was wearing a light pink dress with a tiara on her little head. She was wearing lip gloss and had sparkles all over her. In her waist length hair, her face and her arms.

"A princess?" he guessed and frowned when she shook her head.

"Oh! Kaname your here with your friends! Just in time too because I have to leave soon. But don't you like little Yuki's costume? She wanted to wear something normal, but I had her wear a dress instead." The Headmaster said as he came out of the house and put his suitcase in his car.

Zero came out dressed as a Vampire Hunter and told Kaname

"Let me guess, you thought she was a princess? Well, guess again Vampire."

Aido glared at Zero but Kaname gave Aido a warning look before asking Yuki

"If you're not a Princess then what are you?"

Yuki smiled a heart melting smile as she screamed happily

"I'm a Pureblood Vampire! And since vampires are so pretty I thought I'll look just as pretty as you!"

Rima and Ruka awed as Yuki opened her mouth and made a hissing noise with her mouth open so Kaname could see her little fangs. She pretended that she was going bit his neck before her "Fangs" made connected with his skin, she started giggling and hugged him instead.

The girls cooed over Yuki as she made a hissing noise at Zero as Zero pulled his gun out and pointed it at her.

"Die Pureblood!" he screamed half-heartedly before squirting Yuki with water.

Yuki squealed as Kaname set her down gently on her feet and watched with everybody as Yuki attacked Zero with her "Fangs". Yuki "bit" Zero's neck and Zero pretended to cry out in pain. Aido smiled and walked over to Yuki, bending down and said smiling, accidentally showing her his fangs.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong. If you're going to be acting as a Vampire, you need to tilt your head this way and then bit down. Just don't make your friend bleed with those fake fangs, or he'll get very sick."

Yuki looked at his fangs and smiled before running up and attacking him with a hug.

"Your Kaname's friend!"

Aido fell on his butt with an 'oomph' as Yuki hugged him tightly for a few secs. When she released him she ran back over to Zero and jumped him. "Biting" him as Aido showed her. As Aido stood up he felt someone glaring at him. He looked over his shoulder at Akatsuki and said smiling at him.

"What? She wanted to act like a Vampire so I just showed her how to easily bit him!"

"Please don't encourage her to bit me to OK?" Akatsuki asked as he walked over to the Headmaster and asked him.

"How long are you going to be away?"

The Headmaster smiled and told him

"Most of the night, which is why I wanted Kaname here to take them trick or treating. And since both Yuki and Zero have had a bad experience with Vampire's I figured that having you guys around won't be that bad. Even if Kaname doesn't like it."

They heard a screamed coming from Yuki and they all looked over at her as she ran away from attacking Zero and ran into another girl screaming

"Hi, Yori!"

Yori was dressed up as a Witch as she hugged Yuki back, her parents behind her as they smiled down at the cute scene. Yuki pulled back and said happily pointing at Kaname

"Yori this is Kaname and he's a Pureblood Vampire! Just Like me!" she yelled and showed Yori her fangs.

Yori giggled and said

"Hi, Yuki the Vampire. And hi mister Vampire, it's nice to meet you."

The girls giggled as Kaname smiled at them. He walked over to them and got down on his left knee so he was towering above them only the slightest. He extended his hand out and said smiling with his fangs showing at Yori

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Yori, the Witch."

Yori giggled and shook his hand. Yori's Mother leaned into her Husband and watched as Yori played with Kaname and Yuki. Yori wanted to his fangs so he opened his mouth and Yori gasped

"They look so real!"

Yuki giggled as she jumped Kaname from behind, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as she "Bit" his neck yelling

"I'm drinking your blood! Yummy!"

Kaname chuckled warmly as he felt her little "Fangs" against his neck. Yori squealed and jumped him from the front and said yelling

"And I'm placing a curse on you!"

And then taped his nose with his little wand and yelled once more

"You are now cursed with endless blood for Yuki the Pureblood Vampire!"

Kaname smiled at the two and yelled

"Oh, no! I'm dying!"

He faked coughed and heard the girls scream happily as he fell on his side on the ground. The girls climbed over his and Yuki "Bit" his neck again laughing happily as Yori yelled placing fake Vampire fangs in her mouth

"And now I'm a Vampire to!"

She then "Bit" Kaname's other side of his neck and yelled with laughter

"Your blood is giving me power! Hehehe!"

Kaname made a dramatic sound and raised his hand up and wheezed before making his hand fall and land beside him.

"I'm Dying..." he wheezed making everybody there laugh heartedly as Kaname stopped breathing and moving.

Yuki and Yori got up and sat on him and yelled

"Kaname is finished!"

The girls started laughing as Kaname closed his eyes slowly and then opened one and looked at them. Yori's parents laughed at their play and called to Yori

"OK, Witch turned Vampire! We have more house to get to!"

Yori squealed and yelled, removing her fangs.

"I am once more a Witch! By Yuki and Kaname the Pureblood Vampires.

Yuki still sat on Kaname and waved goodbye to Yori. Kaname sat up making Yuki squeal as he caught her before she fell away from him and set her down on his left knee. Which he had prepped up before hand and made sure she didn't fall off with his hand around her waist. Yuki waved goodbye to Yori some more before the Headmaster lifted her up and off Kaname's knee and gave her a bear hug.

"See you later my daughter!"

Yuki struggled to get away from the bear hug but soon the Headmaster placed her right on Kaname's shoulders, making her wrapped her tiny arms around his forehead, and Kaname holding onto her legs before standing up. Zero to was captured in the bear hug before the Headmaster drove away waving. Yuki yelled happily as she waved the Headmaster off.

"Are we going trick or treating now Kaname?!"

Kaname smiled and looked up at her and handed her a bag.

"If that is what you wish."

Yuki squealed happily and Ruka understood why she was his 'Dear girl'. You could see the love in his and her eyes as they looked at each other and the way they behaved around each other. She sighed as Kaname lifted Yuki off his shoulders and set her down on the ground. Yuki grabbed his hand before dragging him down the street yelling

"Come on, Come on! Zero you're coming to!"

The VK's heard Zero groan as he closed the door to the house and turned off the light.

"And can't wait for this night to end. SO I can get away from Kuran and his bodies."

He then walked after Yuki and Kaname as they went down the street and towards the other houses. The VK's looked at each other and followed after them thinking

'What can go wrong taking a little girl and boy trick or treating?'

Oh, how wrong they were...

(=*****************=)

It had been 2 hours since they started walking around and Yuki still had lots of energy as she went up the stairs with Kaname and Zero. Kaname knocked on the door and they waited for awhile before the door opened and a young woman and man came to the door with smiled as they looked at Yuki and Zero.

"Trick or Treat!" Yuki screamed happily as she extended her bag and opened it so they could put candy in it.

Zero just rolled his eyes and did the same

"Trick or Treat!"

The young woman smiled and bent down and put candy in both of their bags when she put candy in Yuki's bag as asked

"And what are you?"

Yuki giggled and grabbed Kaname's hand again and told her

"Me and Kaname are Pureblood Vampire's!"

The man looked at Kaname and smiled at him as Kaname looked down at Yuki and asked

"What do you say Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at him and then at the young couple and said beaming

"Thank you!"

They chuckled warmly and the lady told her

"You're welcome little one."

They then turned away and they heard the lady sigh and tell her husband

"She was just the cutest little girl!"

Yuki blushed and they turned the corner and went around other children. When she saw the back to Senri as they walked to the street and let go and Kaname's hand and ran over to him and hugged him from behind. Senri tensed and turned around to see Yuki hugging him.

"Why aren't you happy?!" she asked as she looked up at him.

He was to shock to say anything as she yelled

"I know!"

She then released him and ran over to Kaname who had her very big bag of candy. She started to dig through it and pulled out pokey. She ran back over to Senri and gave it to him and said

"This will make you happy!"

Senri looked at it, and then at her s messed up her hair a little.

"Thanks..." he said uncommented, "It's my favorite."

Yuki giggled and ran back over to Kaname and hugged him saying rather loudly

"Your friends are really nice!"

Kaname hugged her back, making Zero gag in disgust before moving on to the next house. All the Vampire's but Kaname were getting tired of walking around and really just wanted to put the girl to bed and go home.

3 hours later...

Yuki was getting tried but when she looked up at Kaname she got energy and asked

"Can we go to a haunted house?"

Kaname looked down at her with a frown and said

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

Aido laughed at him and asked

"Kaname what can go wrong!" then he whispered to everyone behind him, including a grumpy and tried Zero. "If we go to the haunted house we can drop her off at the house later because she'll be too scared to continue on."

They all agreed and tried to convince Kaname that it was a good idea. After a while, Kaname decided he couldn't fight 9 people and sighed

"Fine... but if you get to scared we are going home."

Yuki screamed happily and lead them all to a haunted house up ahead. While they waited in line a man walked up to Yuki and asked

"And what are you? A chicken? Hahaha!"

Yuki looked down and sniffed, about to cry. Kaname looked at her and then at the man and thought as he slowly turned his arura cold and unforgiving.

"I won't allow you to hurt her anymore..."

The man laughed at him and asked

"You and what army?! Hahaha!"

The VK surrounded him and turn their eyes red and arura's cold with Kaname as Zero glared at the man. Kaname opened his mouth to show the man his fangs, purposely cutting his bottom lip and draw blood. The man looked around fearfully and then whispered

"That army..."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and said

"Run..."

The man gulped as Ruka took a step forward and he turned and ran screaming like a girl.

"VAMPIRE'S ARE REAL!"

Zero snickered as they all went back to normal. Kaname felt a dug on his hand and looked down at Yuki. She had a frightful look on her face making his heart hurt.

They had not only scared the man but Yuki as well.

"Kaname?" she asked fearfully, making Kaname frown.

He bent down and picked her up, hugging her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"We're sorry Yuki. We didn't mean to scare you..." Kaname told her as he kissed her cheek.

Yuki nodded as they heard

"NEXT!"

(=***************=)

When they got out of the Haunted House Yuki was hiding in Kaname's arms.

Crying.

Kaname held her to him and kept repeating in her ear

"You're OK I got you. I'm here for you Yuki. There's no need to be scared Love. Sssshhhhh, I have you..."

Aido and Tukama went up to Kaname and told him,

"We are needed at home. See you later Kaname."

Kaname held Yuki with one hand and used the other to wave them goodbye. He then held Yuki closer to him as he made sure Zero still had her candy bag and his as well. The Haunted House didn't seem to have even scared him once as he walked through it. Kaname remembered when Ruka had to calm him down though when they passed a kissing couple.

He was petrified.

And that made Kaname's night.

Kaname then looked over at his friends and told them

"You can go home, now."

They nodded and the men left, Rima and Ruka with them. Rima walked over to Yuki and kissed her head and said

"Have sweet dreams little one."

She then turned and ran after Senri who was waiting for her. Ruka pulled out a small picture in a golden frame and called gently to Yuki.

"Yuki, I got this for you..."

Yuki looked up at her and accepted the picture. She looked down and saw it was her, Rima, Ruka, Zero, and Kaname. Yuki was sitting down in her costume in Kaname's lap with his arms around her. While Zero had a grumpy looked on his face as he stood next to them on the right. Rima was on a chair behind Kaname making it look like she was taller than him, while Ruka stood next to them on the left.

All but Zero had a smile.

Yuki looked up at Ruka and smiled at her.

"Thank you *Yawn* Ruka-chun."

Ruka smiled and kissed her cheek saying

"Good night sweet Yuki."

She then turned and left in the direction Kain went. Zero and Kaname made their way back to the house and when they got to the mail box, they watched as the Headmaster pulled up and smiled at them. Yuki waved at him and Kaname walked up the driveway and in the house.

Planning on putting her to sleep.

WHen he got up to her room, he set her down on her bed and told her

"I'm going to be right back, and go get your candy OK?"

Yuki nodded and started taking off her costume. Kaname smiled and went down stairs to find both Zero and the Headmaster sitting down at the table. Kaien smiled at Kaname as he took Yuki's bag and said

"I'm going to put Yuki to bed."

"OK." both Zero and the Headmaster said as Kaname left back up stairs.

When he opened the door he saw Yuki under the covers and that she had placed her new picture on her night stand. She looked over at him and smiled, showing that she still had her "Fangs". Kaname walked over to her as she yawned a big one and smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her. He put her candy on the night stand and bent down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering there one a while before he gently pulled back.

"You showed take your fangs out." he advised her, and Yuki pouted.

"Why?"

"Or another Vampire will think you one of us."

Yuki took it out and put it next to the picture, Kaname kissed her forehead again, before standing up and telling her

"Goodnight Yuki."

Yuki closed her eyes and said in middle yawn.

"Good-ight Kana-e."

He smiled and left the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

'I'll see you soon Yuki...'

(=****************=)

 ** _Author's Note:_** How did you like it? Please tell me in a review!

 **Stories:**

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **Outcasts Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


End file.
